TURF WARS
by metaltron2000
Summary: The two most deadly races in the galaxy face off... and M.I. and predators are trapped in the crossfire!


TURF WARS

CONTACT

On a distant planet, a vicious Alien race slept and dreamed of conquest, warriors, facehuggers, drones, runners, winged scouts, and the Queen of these strange creatures, surrounded by her elite guard and countless eggs, lay frozen in the caverns beneath the glaciers of this icy world. They slept and waited for new hosts to arrive.

Hosts. That vital element of the Xenomorph life cycle, there were once vicious polar-bear and Yeti like creatures inhabiting the tundra on the surface, but the Xenomorphs had culled them into near Extinction.

Every few hundred years they awoke and increased their parasitic number off of the rejuvenated wildlife, always being careful to leave enough of each species alive to rebuild the ecosystem and supply an increased number of creatures and several new species for the next awakening.

It was the Queen that ordered this strategy, her race were telepaths, with the knowledge of all other Queens passed around what amounted to a federation of Xenomorphs, sharing the experiences of their underlings whenever it suited them.

But she was the last, and she knew it, while the Yaujta bred her race as prey and frequently accidentally introduced her kind to many new worlds, the humans longed for nothing but their total extermination. And they had succeeded.

Almost.

The Yaujta managed to keep a few Queens alive for hunts on uninhabited worlds (whenever hey held them on human controlled planets the Xenomorphs always wound up dead along with many of their best warriors) their true treasure was the empress.

When the number of hives on one planet reached critical mass, the most intelligent of al the Queens was appointed empress, growing far larger, stronger, and smarter than any normal Queen, also producing more and stronger faster and smarter offspring. They were the leaders of this telepathic federation and the bigger the planet, the more powerful the empress.

The Yaujta had captured the most powerful of them all.

When the humans stumbled upon the hunt, they managed to kill all but the great empress, who had escaped by stowing away on a piece wrecked cargo ship and crash landed on this world.

She called for the remnants of her federation, but there was only silence. She was the last of her kind.

She had landed on an icy world with host animals on he surface and labyrinthine caverns beneath the ice, she built a hive, and waited.

Waited for the day when the foolish humans encountered her again and allowed her race to spread once more across a galaxy that had all but forgotten her.

The day came, she sensed the human's ships coming, sensed the minds of their psychics, quite more common and advanced then they were in her day, their technology had improved, and they carried with them a weapon capable destroying a world.

She had expected as much, and began awakening her minions, it had been over 500 years since their last awakening and hosts would be plentiful.

She sensed something else though, some other intelligence, Alien, Insectiod, a being that, like her, controlled many through telepathic ties.

The creatures landed first and on the other side of the planet, huge insects that bred at a phenomenal rate, four legs with scissor like jaws and the arms of a preying mantis. They gathered their eggs and took them deep into the caverns; just before human missiles destroyed the plasma-coated meteors, vaporized them. Soon she detected another signature, the Yaujta were stalking the human ships, marking these as especially dangerous humans. She could tell that they expected hunt the humans and the rarer and more deadly casts of the humans Insectiod enemies. Preying upon the native wildlife when opportunity presented itself. How they would be surprised when they found the planet crawling with their long lost favorite prey!

Johnny Rico felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he boarded the dropship, getting weird feelings like this before an OP on an unexplored world was a very bad sign, He just hoped he didn't run into any more of those weird skeleton things he had fought on planet P (see "Inevitaveis" a starship troopers fic) he shuddered at the memory.

Meanwhile the Queens Scouts had engaged the insects in an attempt to see if they could be useful as hosts, they were not. And slaughtered her minions after losing many of their own number.

The Queen noticed that they were incredibly resistant to acid blood and took a tremendous amount of punishment. She surveyed the battlefield as more from both sides joined the fight and several human scouts got involved. Feeling the surprise and excitement of the Yaujta as they discovered the thriving Xenomorph colony.

This was going to a very interesting day…

Not bad for a first chapter eh? I'm going on a road trip for a few days so I won't be able to update until next week, keep your cool and review during the wait.

Live forever apes!!!


End file.
